


Who Tells Your Story

by Shelbylyn (shelbyofasgard), shelbyofasgard



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is a jerk tbh, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Established Relationship, Fluff, Founding Father Fanfiction, Founding Fathers, Gay Couple, Hamilton is little cinnamon roll who wants to fight everybody, Hamilton punches Thomas, Here comes the angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Laurens is a precious cinnamon roll, Light Angst, Lin Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Politics, ill change the tags if I do though, lots of fluff, maybe one day ill add some smut, slight gun violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbyofasgard/pseuds/Shelbylyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbyofasgard/pseuds/shelbyofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a thousand reasons Alexander Hamilton didn't belong in politics, at least that's what Aaron Burr thinks. Our Alex, would disagree.</p><p>When Alexander got into politics, he never dreamed what it would do to him, and the people he would come to love. He never imagined the pain he could cause with a little bit of power, or the love he would come to find. The only important thing to him, is that he doesn't throw away his shot.</p><p>In obsessing over a legacy, that might just be what he does...</p><p>(Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton does not belong in politics, according to Independent rival, Aaron Burr.

"Has anyone else read this inane rubbish? Is this what they call journalism these days? They just let any person talk to the press and spout unfounded opinions!" Alex yelled slamming the newspaper down onto his office desk. To his surprise, no one looked up. Well, it wasn't that surprising with the upcoming ruling on his debt plan. This had been a fairly common occurrence in the last several weeks, so when Alexander came in like a hurricane, no one was worried. Now, had he been quiet, there would have been a panic, and the doctor would be on standby. 

"Alexander just calm down. It's just some newspaper that only sells to about six people, well, seven now that you bought one. It's nothing to be concerned about," John Laurens said, walking in with two coffee cups, "You are Alexander Freaking Hamilton, you won't be ruined by one paper." Alex went to open his mouth again, but he was shut up by the glare John shot him. He sheepishly took the other cup of coffee from his hand, flashing him a toothy grin. 

With that, people started filing into the conference room to start their morning in D.C politics. The room quickly filled with the smell of coffee and paper. John moved to the head of the table, scanning through one of his numerous files. The room had finally filled up, so the meeting got started. 

"Okay people, so as we all know, Burr has once again announced his feeling towards Alexander. Now that is nothing to be concerned about. We can just let this one go. We have much bigger fish to fry," John started, "Now the press is going to be fighting to get a comment on the refugee crisis, so I think-"

"We cannot just let it go. Burr is slandering my good name, and implying that I got to where I am on a sob story. I need to show the world all of things I can do," Alexander interrupted, "I want to make an announcement to the press." There were a few sighs at this, and everyone started jotting down notes. Someone announced that they were going to get more coffee. It was going to be a long morning. 

John walked over to Alexander, whose face quickly went from proud to ashamed. He dropped a stack of files in front of him. Alex opened the top one, gasping at the photos and statistics he was seeing.

"I know that you care about how the world perceives you, but some things should mean more than that. There is injustice and inequality that you can help to fix, but you're stuck in a vendetta against Burr," Laurens said, continuing even though Alex tried to start, "When I joined your team you wanted to fix this country. Please don't forget that fact." 

"Come on, let's go draft a statement. Then we'll see if I can get onto one of those talk shows that are always trying to get drama going, and I'll bring it up on there as well," Alex stated, taking Laurens by the arm. He stood, grabbing all of the files on the table. They left the conference room, going to Alexander's office. The phone rang as soon as they walked in.

"Alex, Hercules is here to take your measurements for that suit you need for the gala in a couple weeks," the voice of his assistant told him.

"Oh, Okay. Send him in please," Alex ordered. The door opened, and in came Hercules Mulligan. He was a tall man, who screamed of confidence and self-assurance. He was not the type easily missed, and he did not miss anything.

Which is why he saw the look between John and Alexander that lasted a few seconds longer than it should have. Herc smiled at Laurens as he walked out, but he couldn't get past one thought.

This was not going to end well. At least, not in politics.


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when our Alex meets John Laurens!

　　Aaron Burr was a prodigy from Princeton. Law student, ladies man extraordinaire. His entrance into politics after a phenomenal law career, didn’t come as a surprise to many people. He was a clean cut and smart young man. What was a surprise to everyone, at least to Alexander Hamilton, were his opinions. Actually, it was more so the lack thereof.  
　 　Maybe that’s where their mutual hatred of each other came from. Alex had graduated at the top of his class at King’s College, Aaron had been second in his class at Princeton. Alexander was non-stop, constantly studying and pushing for internships. While Burr was willing to wait for the perfect opportunity to get into politics. Most would say that he succeeded, with a current Senate seat. Alex would tend to disagree.  
　　 Alexander was born an orphan, with no family to speak of. Every dime he ever earned he saved for books and classes. After a short time in the military, he came to Washington D.C, quickly advancing through the ranks in politics.  
　　 Every moment he had was spent working. Until a certain day in the coffee shop he always worked at, along with many other college students and government workers, someone unexpected walked into his life.  
　　 He had long, curly hair that would have reached his shoulders had it not been pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a button-up and black pants that fit him maybe just a little too well. After ordering a cup of coffee, the man looked around for an empty table, a look of dismay filling his face to see that they were full. Taking a chance, Alex gestured to the empty seat across from him. The boy went ahead and sat down, smiling at the stranger across from him.  
　　 “Hey, I’m John Laurens,” the freckled boy said, holding out his hand.  
　　 “Alexander Hamilton. I work at the White House, “he said, quickly typing away on his laptop.  
　 　“That’s funny. I’m an intern for the Press Secretary there,” John exclaimed, “I mean, I’m going to be. I just got hired. Or chosen? I don’t know, it was all kind of just thrown together. I’m sorry I think I’m rambling.”  
　　  
　　“It’s perfectly alright. People always tell me that I talk too much. And that I’m abrasive. I prefer to think that I’m eloquent and persuasive,” Alex grinned cockily.  
　　 When Alexander smiled, it was blinding. It was amazing to see, and John got the feeling that it wasn’t something that happened very often. People weren’t like this. They didn’t invite you to sit with them at a coffee shop, and then proceed to be something amazing.  
　　The conversation had barely begun, but John had been completely won over. The man in front of him was perfect, but there was nothing he could about it. This is D.C, being openly gay and in politics isn’t always an option.  
　Alexander was thinking the same things. Thinking about how Laurens eyes were unfairly pretty, and actually all of him was unfairly pretty. Alex had always been impulsive, and he decided to just do it. For once he was going to let himself be happy, and forget about his career. That is, until Aaron Burr walked back into Alex’s life.  
　　“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir.”  
　　“Alexander, what a surprise to see you here. How have you been?” he asked, his voice completely monotone.  
　　“I’m fantastic Burr. Good to see you,” Alexander said sharply.  
　　“I’m sorry, I’m being rude,” Burr remarked, “Who is your lovely friend here?”  
　　“I’m John Laurens,” he said, standing to look at him, “You must be the famous Aaron Burr. I work with a friend of yours I think, James Madison?”  
　　“Oh of course! I’ve heard quite a bit about you. They say you have a lot of potential.”  
　　John’s face quickly went red at the compliment, and a smile filled his face.  
　　“If you would like to meet with me sometime, perhaps we will discuss your future career options.” Aaron suggested. John nodded, and eagerly took the paper with Aaron’s number on it. Burr gave a final, cocky nod to Alexander, and walked out of the coffee shop.  
　　“Maybe I’ll see you around?” John said, starting to walk away from the table.”  
　　“Oh, definitely!” Alex answered, maybe a little too quickly, waving good-bye to him.  
　　If there was one thing that was a fact in Alexander’s life, it was that you should never fall in love with someone who could hurt you.  
　　Especially not one that Aaron Burr had in his sights.  
　　


	3. My Shot

　　Now Alexander had always been a hard-working, smart man, and he was aware of that fact. He had survived and thrived in the most impossible circumstances, and he couldn’t just throw away everything that he had fought for by getting into a conflict with Aaron Burr. Burr was the type that people tended to like. He was elegant and clever, and never got into any kind of trouble. If Alex got into a dispute with him, it could completely derail every plan Alex had ever had. Going after John Laurens could possibly end his political career. 

　　Therefore, Alex did the smart thing. He did it anyway, just quietly. 

　　It started with the letters. John was surprised, to say the least, when he on his second day at work for Press Secretary James Madison there was a letter waiting for him on his desk. It was six pages, and went into great detail about the effects of World War Two on our financial situation. It ended with an invitation to get coffee, and a hastily written phone number. 

　　The letter had sat on his desk for several hours before John grabbed a piece of paper and started writing his response. John’s letter was only one page, but it said so much. It explained that he was born in South Carolina, and how he had ended up in D.C. He didn’t have a family anymore, and loved the idea of company. He really didn’t know much about the effects of the war on our financial situation, but he thought it was very interesting. 

　　Their little coffee date lasted five hours, and eventually they were kicked out. Alexander insisted on walking John to his little apartment that was about a mile away. It was much colder than either of them had anticipated, and Alex shyly put his arm around John, pulling him in closer to his side. 

　　When they arrived to John’s door, neither of them wanted it to end. It was the first time either of them had met someone who was patient enough to put up with their little quirks, that to the rest of the world, weren’t so little. 

 

　　“I guess I should go in,” John muttered, slowly walking away from Alex. It didn’t feel natural for them to walk away, it was like fighting gravity. 

　　“It’s probably frowned upon to stand outside in front of your apartment building all night, not to mention that I just might freeze to death if I stand out here much longer,” Alex laughed nervously. 

　　“Can we do this again?” Laurens asked meekly, “I really enjoyed talking to you.”

　　“Definitely,” Alex stated. They stood in silence, watching each other for a few moments. Eventually one of them(we don’t know which one did) got up the courage to break the tension they were both feeling. 

　　Which is why on a freezing cold night, they shared their first kiss.   
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the end of the flashbacks! Next chapter will be longer and more exciting!


	4. The Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present!!

“Alex, what’s going on? Did that article actually bother you?” John asked, falling onto the couch to sit with Alexander. Alex had seemed particularly distracted and upset since they had gotten back from work. He looked up from his laptop, taking John’s hand. 

“I don’t know, I’m just stressed. I fought so hard to get to be Secretary of the Treasury, and I can’t imagine losing that. This bill could change everything my dear,” Alex smiled, “If it passes we could take a break for a while, we could go anywhere you wanted.”

“You know, we’ve been talking about going and visiting Angelica in London. You haven’t seen her in such a long time. I know how important she is to you,” John suggested shyly, not sure how Alex would like the idea. 

“I love it. What did I do to deserve you?” Alexander replied, enjoying the blush that highlighted John’s freckled face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John joked, “I’m only in this relationship for your looks.”

“Oh is that right?” Alex laughed, “Well perhaps I should get on that.” He pulled Laurens into a slow kiss, which grew more and more passionate.

“Maybe you can finish your work later?” John muttered. Alex nodded hastily, pulling him back into a kiss.

******* 

Alex had only just arrived to work when he saw the message that he was to meet with President Washington and Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson. He sighed heavily, knowing that was not going to go well at all. Thomas had been off traveling the world for the last few months, and had evidently recently came home. 

Along with his complicated relationship with Aaron Burr, Alexander was not known for his civility towards Thomas Jefferson. They disagreed on many basic subjects, from foreign policy and government control. 

John walked into his office, bringing some coffee and files for Hamilton to review for his presentation on his debt plan. He knew that it wouldn’t be much longer before the vote happened on the plan, and he couldn’t ignore the importance of the vote on the future of the country. 

“Thomas is back,” Alex stated, taking a huge sip of coffee. 

“Oh god. Please be civil, whatever you do. We don’t need to lose Washington this close to the vote,” Laurens rambled, mostly to himself. 

“I’ll behave if he does,” he said finally, walking out of the office. 

“Why did I go into politics again? I could have been a marine biologist. I could be working with turtles. I could be working with anything but politicians, but here I am, dating the most stubborn person in D.C,” John ranted to the empty office, not knowing that James Madison was walking by, hearing all of that. He wouldn’t know for quite some time actually. He wouldn’t know until it would become useful to their enemies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was super short, but the next one is going to be a lot of fun, bringing in our favourite sisters, and Thomas Jefferson! Come visit me on tumblr at sheblyd.tumblr.com or mydearestjohnlaurens.tumblr.com and we can nerd together, or you can submit requests!


	5. The Schuyler Sisters

　　   
　　　Alex took a deep breath as he entered the room, Thomas and President Washington were already there, waiting for him. They both seemed like they were in a bad mood already, so he knew that this was not going to go very well.  
　　　“Hello Alexander,” Thomas greeted him pleasantly, maybe a little too pleasantly, offering his hand to him. Alexander shook it, and then turned his attention to Washington.   
　　　“You called for me sir?” he asked, breaking the slight tension in the room.   
　　　“Yes Alexander. There are several points that I wanted to talk to the both of you about. You both know that I trust both of you deeply, and I have a lot of respect for your opinions,” he started, both men nodding along eagerly, “Which is why I want both of you to go over your ideas for the debt plan in front of Congress.”  
　　　Alexander and Thomas immediately erupted in yelling and cursing at each other. Insinuations about Alex’s mother being a prostitute and that the only one who liked Thomas’s ideas was James Madison. There was also a brief slew of angry curses in French from both men, though whether they could even hear each other was debatable.   
　　　“Gentlemen enough!” Washington said calmly, silencing the two men, “I will not tolerate infighting like this. You both have very different views, and I want the Congress to be informed as possible when they vote, which is why I want them to witness a debate on the matter. I know that it is not something I usually encourage, but we all know how huge this debt plan is.”  
　　　“Sir, with all due respect-” Jefferson started.  
　　　“No arguing Secretary Jefferson. Now onto my next point. Our ambassador to France Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, will be returning soon and wants to talk to you both about our future relationship with France. I know you were good friends Alex, and I will send him your way when he arrives,” Washington explained, smiling at the two in front of him now that there was no more yelling.   
　　　Both men left swiftly and quietly once they were dismissed. For the first time in their lives, they had nothing to say to each other. Alexander quickly went to find Laurens, and after a few long minutes searching, he found him in Alex’s office working.   
　　　“Hello my love,”Alex whispered, putting a hand on John’s shoulder.   
　　　“Oh you’re back! How did it go with Washington?” he asked nervously.  
　　　“Fine. He wants us to debate the debt plan in front of Congress,” Alex explained, picking up a file from the huge stack that had accumulated on his desk.  
　　　“Oh lord. Please tell me you didn’t say anything horrible to Jefferson. You know how I hate having to calm down the media when you two go at each other,” John said, almost begging Alex to say they didn’t fight.   
　　　“Well other than a few words-”  
　　　“Alexander Hamilton what did you say?” John yelled, starting to get upset.  
　　　“Other than some mutual snide remarks, nothing happened,” he finally finished.  
　　　“Wait. Really? Do I need to call the doctor? Do you feel alright?” John asked incredulously.   
　　　“Is it really that shocking that I didn’t beat up Thomas Jefferson?”Alexander asked, “I’m offended by your insinuation!”  
　　　“Now if you really believed that, I doubt you would be in politics Alexander,” a female voice interjected from the entryway. The men turned to look, and saw a gorgeous woman with long black hair, and beautiful dark skin standing by the door.  
　　　“Angelica!” Alexander yelled, rushing into her arms.   
　　　“My dearest Alexander. I’ve hated being an ocean away from you,” she said smiling, “And John Laurens, it’s so good to see you too.”  
　　　“What are you doing here?” Alex asked, pulling up a chair for her at his desk.   
　　　“Don’t tell me you forgot about Eliza’s birthday?”  
　　　Alex looked particularly guilty at this, clearly having forgotten. He was trying to think up an excuse pertaining to the water crisis in California before John interrupted his train of thought.   
　　　“Oh of course not! We’ve been hearing great things about her work with foster care in New York! She’s really something else,” John told Angelica, who clearly had not forgotten about Alex’s lapse in memory.  
　　　“She really is,” Angelica said pointedly at Alexander, causing John to look rather confused.  
　　　“Are you going up to see her?” John asked.  
　　　“Actually she is coming here. She hasn’t taken a break in such a long time. It’ll be good for her. I was hoping that you two would join us when she gets here.”  
　　　“Of course,” Alexander said, for the first time in several minutes.   
　　　“That’s great! I’ll let you get back to work!”Angelica said, kissing Alexander on the cheek before leaving the office with a flourish.   
　　　“Is everything alright babe?” John whispered, putting his hand on top of Alex’s, intertwining their fingers.   
　　　“Yes.”  
　　　That was the first lie Alex ever told John, and who knew if it would be the last.


	6. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Comes A Little Angst!!  
> (Don't worry it isn't bad)

　　　“Babe that’s enough for today. We’re going to bed” John said, grabbing Alex’s laptop. Alex blinked slowly, his eyes showing his exhaustion. It had been a week since Angelica had got to town, and Alexander hadn’t said anything about it. John knew something was wrong, because Alexander Hamilton wasn’t exactly known for not having an opinion. 

　　　“With Thomas-” Alex started, but he was quickly cut off.

　　　“Don’t you dare say a word about Jefferson. That man haunts my life enough. I really don’t want to hear about him. I barely see you anymore Alexander,” Laurens whispered, trying to keep his voice from breaking. 

　　　“We live together John!” Alex exclaimed, “How much more do you want to see me?”

　　　“Jesus, Alexander. You know that’s not what I meant. You’re always so consumed with the debt plan or Aaron Burr. When is the last time we talked about us? And don’t get me started on Eliza Scuyler,” Alex’s head shot up at her name, “See? You look about ready to either scream or cry whenever anyone says her name. What is going on? Am I not enough?”

　　　Alex jumped up, and pulled John into a nearly smothering hug. He pulled back, wiping away the tears that were now forming on John’s freckled face. Alex gently kissed his cheek before stepping away, holding John’s hands. 

　　　“Love, you are enough. You are more than I deserve, and I know that I certainly don’t deserve you,” John tried to stop him, but Alex persevered, “No I don’t. I love you. You’ve been through some incredible things, and you came out for the better John, and that’s something really incredible. And I owe you an explanation about Elizabeth, but let’s sit down before we get into that. Okay?” John nodded, pulling Alex back into another long hug. 

　　　They sat down on the couch, Alexander grabbing a couple of tissues for John, who had almost stopped crying. 

　　　“Okay,” Alex sighed, “Let me tell you the story of Eliza. So you know that I met Angelica back in school right? Well we had become really close friends. I mean, we were absolutely inseparable, and we were in different classes we would send each other these ridiculously long emails about how we missed each other. We thought we were pretty hilarious honestly.   
　　　  
　　　“Well, at some point along the way, Angelica invited me to the Schuyler house for a party. It was going to be a small group of our friends, nothing to crazy. When I got there, this gorgeous girl opened the door. I had never met her before, so I was a little shocked, but I wasn’t complaining,” Alex laughed at this, it seemed bittersweet now, “She introduced herself as Elizabeth Schuyler. I did what any sane person would do. I fell helplessly in love with her. 

　　　“That night at the party some guy named Samuel Seabury started talking trash about George Washington and all of the government work he had done. He just wouldn’t stop talking about how the progressive movement was killing our country, and he was being so painfully ignorant. So I defended my beliefs with as much civility as I could, and I punched him. He stormed out, muttering about how some guy named George was gonna kill me. Eliza thought the whole affair was hilarious, and she got me some ice for my hand.

　　　“We started dating a couple weeks later, and we just fell into this natural rhythm. I guess I loved that she didn’t care about my past, and all of the things I had been through. You gotta realize John, back then I just wanted to be everything but the poor orphan who had no one. She cared about who I was in that moment. She was willing to be my hope, my family. 

　　　“Well that’s until this girl named Maria walked into my life,” Alex looked at John, seeing a mixture of disgust and concern fill his eyes, “And no I didn’t cheat on Eliza. At least I didn’t get the chance to. Maria had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with a man named James, and she had came to me for help. We slowly became friends, and I started to spend most of my time with her. Eliza decided that I was never going to choose her, so she left. 

　　　“The worst part of it was that Eliza wasn’t mad. She never hated me, not really. We both moved on and found other people. I just never had the courage to go and apologize to her. I’ve felt horrible every since,” Alexander said, finally finishing. He waited for John to respond, and received only silence for what felt like an eternity. 

　　　Eventually John moved, and kissed Alexander on the forehead sweetly.

　　　“I love you Alexander.”

　　　“I love you too, John.”

　　　And in that moment, their love was enough.


	7. You'll Be Back

When Alexander arrived at work that day, he found that Thomas Jefferson was already in his office, waiting for him. He had made himself comfortable, his feet on Alex's desk, singing some obnoxiously pretentious French ballad.

"What the hell do you want Jefferson?" Alex grumbled, shoving Thomas's legs off the desk. 

"I just wanted to discuss a couple of things about Debt Plan debate. I just want to figure out the usual formalities, and find out when you're going to drop out," he stated casually.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you think you are, but there is nothing on this Earth that would let that happen. The fact that you would even suggest that shows exactly how insecure you are in your plan. Even you know that it doesn't make sense! Not only that, but how corrupt are you? Don't you think that we need to do what is best for this nation? If Congress is going to vote on this, they need to hear every possible side," Alex ranted, his voice getting louder and more passionate with each syllable. 

"I thought you would say something like that my dear Alexander. Which is why, I have come up with a reason that you should drop out of all this."

"Do tell," Hamilton challenged.

"I know about your little boyfriend. You haven't been as discreet as you think you have. Now I know that the times have changed, and the world is more accepting now, but I don't think your little Laurens' father will take very kindly to finding out who his son is sleeping with," Thomas explained, a wide smile on his face. 

The world seemed to turn red in that moment for Alex. Alexander had been through the ringer more times than he would care to admit, but he wouldn't let John be put through this too. John didn't deserve this. 

Alex had been tireless in keeping their relationship a secret, trying to protect John, so he wasn't going to let this go. It was a delicate situation though, and in everyone's interest, he had to be mature. 

He punched Thomas Jefferson in the face. 

Twice. 

"Want some ice there Thomas?" Alex asked after, neither of them really knowing how to respond.

"I'll tell you where you can put your ice-"

"Sorry that's only for John," Alex said suggestively, wiggling his eyes at Thomas.

Which is why Thomas proceeded to jump on Alex, the two rolling around like a pair of children on the floor. 

"Gentlemen!" a loud voice boomed through the room. They looked up to see the President standing in the door way, seemingly enraged by their antics.

"What a welcome back to the U.S! Merci, Monseiur Washington, this is a great start!" a voice with a French accent rang through the room. Washington rolled his eyes, turning to glare at the man next to him.

"Mr. President, Lafayette! Good morning sirs!" Alex jumped up, "Sorry, we were just having a friendly discourse about wrestling technique and-"

"Alexander. We will talk later. You two get cleaned up," Washington ordered, escorting Lafayette away.

Thomas got up to follow him, and turned to Alex one last time.

"This isn't over Hamilton. Madison and I know about your little affair, and it won't be long until the whole world does too," Jefferson smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Sorry about the brief hiatus, life is crazy. But anyways thanks for reading! And as always feel free to comment ideas and suggestions!


	8. Right Hand Man

Alex stood in shock as the door shut behind Thomas. A thousand things had happened in the last five minutes or so. Alexander knew that though punching Jefferson definitely made him feel better, it wouldn’t solve the problem at hand. Thomas Jefferson knew about their relationship, and was going to exploit it. 

A few years ago Alex wouldn’t have cared, but times were different right now. He was trying to get a very important plan passed by Congress, and the last thing he needed were the homophobes stopping it before it could even start. More importantly, John couldn’t handle this. John’s father was a prominent conservative senator, who had all but had a heart attack when John quit his job in Madison’s department, and started working with Alexander and his liberal campaign. 

John was someone everyone had wanted on their staff. He should tremendous passion for what was right, and was an amazing writer and budding politician. Having him around would be a benefit to anyone. When he went to Alexander’s department and became his right hand man, there was outrage among many, including Aaron Burr and James Madison.

　　　Henry Laurens did not know his son was gay, and he never could. Alexander would ensure that he wouldn’t, but the bigger problem was whether or not to tell John. 

　　　So he told Lafayette instead. 

******************************************************************************************　

　　“How did that wannabe Frenchman find out about you two?” Lafayette asked, anger starting to seep into his voice.

　　　“I have no idea. Maybe someone heard John talking? Maybe I looked at him a little too long, or I grabbed his hand at the wrong time. I don’t know anymore Laf. I just know that I have to protect him,” Alexander ranted. 

　　　“Why don’t you talk to your John? Perhaps he wants to, how you say, get out of the cupboard?” Lafayette questioned hesitantly.

　　　“It’s coming out of the closet. I know he isn’t ready, at least not with his father, and he would be the first one to know,” Hamilton explained, “I need to figure out a way to protect us. Maybe I should right a paper, showing that Thomas is a liar, that way no one would beli-”

　　　“Non. Let us not anger him anymore than we need to. Talk to Hercules as well, he often is aware of all the D.C gossip. He could listen for any rumours starting. And you need to talk to John,” Gilbert stated, “If it came down to it, you could always talk to Monseiur Washington, he has always seen you as a son.”

　　　“No he can’t know either. I don’t want this to reflect on him. The last thing he needs is some scandal about him promoting the “gay agenda” or other nonsense.”

　　　“Alexander, you know that wouldn’t be how he saw it. George wants to make this world safe for everyone, his name can take it,” Lafayette smiled, patting Alex’s hand.

　　　“Well I don’t have his name or his power, and neither does John,” Alex stood, moving toward the door. “Thank you for your help Marquis.” Alexander slammed the door on his way out, fuming. Lafayette sighed, knowing what it was like to be young and angry about the world around you. Alexander wanted to correct injustice in the world, and there was nothing wrong with that. 

As Alex rounded the corner, he ran straight into John. 

　　　“Are you alright dear?” John whispered, a slight smile filling his face at the sight of Alexander. 

　　　“I-I’m fine. It’s complicated,” Hamilton rambled, “I just need some coffee, and a new job. Yeah that sounds nice. How does that sound John? We could move someplace warm, get a house.”

　　　“Alexander Hamilton wanting to get away from politics? Do my ears deceive me?” John laughed, though it began to falter, his concern starting to show through. He lifted his hand to Alex’s face, but was stopped when he heard a voice calling his name.

　　　“John! We have a problem you’ll need to deal with!” the woman yelled, walking quickly down the hallway, “The media found out about Thomas and Alex’s little scuffle they had a few hours ago, and now they’re going crazy with the information.”

　　　John looked at Alexander, his face turning red with anger.

　　　“My god Alex. Now I have to deal with this,” he stormed off, not bothering to even look back. 

　　　Alex sighed slumping to the floor, in the middle of the hallway of the capital building. He looked up at the sound of laughter, seeing Thomas Jefferson bouncing by.


	9. A Winter's Ball(Part One)

Hamilton had sat in his office motionless for the last several hours, trying to figure out how to fix everything that had happened. John had released a statement to the press, and it seemed to have calm the media excitement. Though that could also have been attributed to the intrigue over the Presidential Gala. Not that Alex remembered. John was the social organizer of the two, and he wasn’t speaking to Alex for fear of killing the man.   
　　　That’s when he heard the knock on the door. Inside walked Hercules Mulligan, carrying a suit and some sewing equipment.   
　　　“I brought your suit for the gala tonight. I know I fitted you before, but I just wanted to make sure it was still good. Also, I figured you forgot,” Hercules explained dropping into a seat.  
　　　“Excuse you I-” Alex started, “Wait. Shit that’s tonight isn’t it?”  
　　　“My god man, how have you survived this long in politics? I’m pretty sure it requires a memory.”  
　　　“I hire people to be my memory,” Alexander huffed, “My memory just refuses to speak to me at the moment, because I may have punched that wannabe baguette Thomas Jefferson.”  
　　　“You didn’t,” Herc gasped, “John will kill you. Why on earth did you do that?”  
　　　“Okay Hercules, I’m going to tell you something, that you have to promise to keep to yourself. This is something that could ruin John’s life.”  
　　　Hercules simply nodded, not seeing a necessity to say anything to that.   
　　　“I’m sorry that I never told you,” Alex started, “There isn’t a simple way to say this I guess. So John and I have been dating for a while now. The whole “we’re roommates because we work together and it’s really convenient” thing was a lie. I’m so sorry that I lied to you, we just couldn’t be out right now.”  
　　　“Alexander-”  
　　　“It’s not that we didn’t trust you. We didn’t tell anyone, well, except Lafayette. And I was the one who told him, John doesn’t know yet, which brings us to a whole other point,” Alex rambled on, clicking a pen incessantly.  
　　　“Alexander-”  
　　　“Thomas knows Hercules. He’s going to tell Senator Laurens.”  
　　　“Alexander I want you to shut up for about five minutes so I can talk,” Hercules ordered, “First of all, I know you and John are dating. It’s obvious dude. You are clearly in love with the guy. Secondly, what do you mean Thomas knows? How?”  
　　　“You know? God I can’t even deal with that right now. And I have no idea how he found out. I must have done something. How could I have done this to John? I should never have gotten into politics once we got together. I should have protected him. I knew who his father was,” Alex panicked, his breathing become frantic.  
　　　“Alex. Have you talked to him?”  
　　　“Not yet. He won’t talk to me Herc,” Alex cried.   
　　　“Then make him. He has every right to deal with this how he wants. Something needs to be said before the gala tonight,” Hercules explained, Alex nodding in response. “What are you waiting for? Go get him!” Alex jumped up, and quickly walked out of the room.  
　　　Thomas Jefferson tried to stop him in the hallway, but Hamilton shoved past him. He found John in one of the conference room that was never used anymore. It had become a place that John went to find quiet. Laurens scowled a little when he walked in, but he said nothing.   
　　　“John, please, talk to me,” Alex pleaded, gingerly putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “Just give me a chance to explain. If you still want to ignore me afterwards, I won’t bother you at all. I just need you. I need you to understand what happened, or rather what is happening.”  
　　　“You have five minutes. Go,” John said, his tone unimpressed.  
　　　“I’ll cut to the chase, because I know that you aren’t up for all the small stuff. Thomas knows about us. If I don’t drop out of the debate over the debt plan, he is going to tell Henry, so I punched him,” Alex explained, his words starting to slur together from the speed he said them.   
　　　“Oh.”  
　　　“John, please talk to me. What are you thinking?” Alex asked, sitting next to him, grabbing John’s hand.   
　　　“I’m thinking that you shouldn’t have punched him,” John started, “And I think that you drive me crazy. I do know though, that I love you.”  
　　　“John-”  
　　　“Don’t talk right now,” John cut him off, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. This grew into a not so gentle kiss, which left them breathless.   
　　　“What do you want to do?” Alex asked, after they sat for a while.  
　　　“I honestly don’t know. We’ll figure it out though. Let’s focus on tonight for now though,” John smiled, pulling in Alex for a kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: Hello hello hello! This is probably going to be two parts, because the gala is going to be fairly complicated, according to my current plan! Thanks for reading and commenting! I appreciate all of you so, so much. I would like to put up part two of this chapter tomorrow, but that requires me to finish it, so no promises haha!


	10. A Winter's Ball (Part Two)

The Presidential gala was the Oscars of politics. It was an illustrious event, filled with all the politicians the world loves to hate. Its purpose this year was to be a fundraiser for underprivileged youth in the D.C area. This cause was a favourite of President Washington’s and it often did very well.   
Alexander was to be a keynote speaker at the gala, citing the importance of giving people a chance who otherwise would never have one, a fact not missed by Mr.Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr. The two men were also cognizant of another fact; that Senator Henry Laurens would also be present at the gala.   
Alex had been working on his speech for several weeks, and had condensed from a thirty minute monologue to a fifteen minute with the help of John. Even though he had given many speeches up to this point in his life, and had done much more terrifying things; this was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences he could ever imagine.   
　　　It wasn’t the fact that the world would have its eyes on him, or the fact that everything he said could be used against him if he misspoke that bothered him. He was scared for John. Tonight would be the first time he saw his father in years, and he didn’t know how that would go. The Senator’s presence also could spark actions from the wannabe baguette and his merry henchmen.   
　　　John refused to talk about Jefferson’s threat, or his father until the night was over, simply wanting to focus on Alex’s speech. John was significantly less worried than Alex, because he had always known this would happen. Alex had too many enemies for this not to come out one day. John just didn’t think it had to start now, and he knew that rumours only grow.   
　　　John smiled as he fixed Alex’s tie, since Alex’s hands were shaking too much to do it himself.   
　　　“You’re going to be amazing love. You’ve worked so hard on this speech for so long. I’m so proud of you,” John said, putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.   
　　　“I’m just worried,” Alex muttered, grabbing some papers off of a nearby desk.   
　　　“Don’t be. I can handle myself. And I’ll be with Lafayette,” John explained.   
　　　“Wait, Lafayette? You guys know each other?” Alex questioned.  
　　　  
　　　“I have his cell phone number, I would say that I know him pretty well. He asked me to join him so I wouldn’t be alone when you gave his speech.”  
　　　“I feel so out of touch with our social lives,” Hamilton complained.   
　　　“That’s because you are my dear. You are also out of touch with the times, but I love you anyway,” John laughed.   
　　　The second they arrived, Alexander was taken to the back room to get ready and to await his speech. John didn’t understand why they took him back so quickly, since it would be at least 45 minutes until he had to give it.  
　　　There was a huge sea of people flooding throughout the room, and John was overwhelmed. He couldn’t find Laf, or anyone that seemed remotely familiar in the crowd. Well, that was until he saw Thomas.  
　　　“Mr. Jefferson, how good to see you,” John started, making his way to Thomas, who was alone at the time.  
　　　“John Laurens, nice to see you here. I wasn’t sure if you would make it, considering the present situation,” Jefferson muttered.   
　　　“Well you see sir, you act as if I am afraid of what you have on me. I’m not.”  
　　　“Oh, is that so?” Thomas smirked, “Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind joining me to go talk to your father. I mean, if it really isn’t a big deal.”  
　　　“I would hold off on that if I were you Thomas,” John stated firmly.  
　　　“And why is that?” Thomas asked, casually waving to the people walking by.  
　　　“Well, how would people react if they were to hear all those rumours about you and James Madison?”  
　　　“You wouldn’t dare,” Thomas raged, still keeping his voice down.  
　　　“Then you shouldn’t dare to say anything about Alex and I. Not now, not tonight at least,” John whispered threateningly.   
　　　“I’m not the only one who knows. Aaron Burr, James Madison, and others are all aware. You can only keep this a secret for so long. And when it comes out, I’ll make sure the world knows that you threatened me too. You won’t seem to be such a sweet young man then. At least people know not to trust me,” Thomas replied, “At least they know who I am.”


	11. Helpless

　　　When Alexander stepped out onto the stage, he was overwhelmed, to say the least, and he was more excited that John Laurens was when he saw turtles, to say the most. He had never really been given this big of an honor, and was never told that he could talk as long as he wanted.   
　　  
　Alex had spent so many years of his life with no chance. He was born poor and put into foster care. There was no reason that he should have ever lived past twenty, let alone been able to work in the government. Maybe that’s why the President had asked Alexander to speak at the gala; Alexander knew what it was like to have nothing. Okay, it was definitely why George had asked him, but John told Alex he needed to work on his humility. 

　　　The lights on him were blinding, and the air in the room was stifling. The sense of judgment in the room was intense, and Alex knew that if he messed up, it would be held against him for years and years. 

　　　He was acutely aware of the eyes on him. He looked out and made eye contact with his least favorite wannabe baguette, and thought about flipping him off. Then he remembered where he was. His eyes continued to skim over the audience, finding Aaron Burr, who was looking incredibly indifferent to the whole affair. Burr was adamantly trying to gain the attention of Angelica Schuyler, and it took even more self-control for Hamilton not to laugh. Beside her was Eliza, and there was an audible catch in his breathing. He started to get anxious again.

　　　Then he saw John standing next to his favorite actual baguette, Marquis de Lafayette. John looked so gorgeous in his suit,; his long hair left down, framing his face.   
　　　Alexander smiled, and started his speech. It was arguably one of the best speeches ever given. And that’s when Alex was being humble. 

　　　When Alex was able to finally rejoin John and Gilbert, Laurens all but jumped him, pulling him for a hug. When John finally pulled away some, he kissed Alex sweetly. 

　　　“You were brilliant love,” John whispered, brushing a hair off of Alex’s face.

　　　“Thanks dear, but be careful. There are a lot of people around,” Alexander replied, putting some distance in-between them.

　　　“I dealt with Thomas. We don’t need to worry right now.”

　　　Alexander’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t contain his smile, “I can’t wait to hear more about that.”

　　　“Consider that part of your surprise for later,” John winked flirtatiously. 

　　　“Um- Congrats Alexander,” Lafayette coughed, trying to stop the two men from their incorrigible flirting, “You spoke wonderfully. Mr. Washington is very proud of you.”

　　　“When did you talk to him?” John asked, his voice filled with confusion, “I’ve been with you this whole time!”

　　　Laf replied by a simple wave of his phone, and a smile. 

　　　“You text the POTUS?” Alex exclaimed, “I want to text the POTUS. I need nothing else in my life.” John coughed loudly, glaring at him.

　　　“Other than John. John and the POTUS’ phone number are all I need in my life,” Alex corrected. 

　　　“That sounds like my Alexander,” a gentle feminine voice said, breaking through the noise. 

　　　“Eliza,” Alex whispered quietly, as if he spoke any louder, it would break the world around him.

　　　“Hello Alexander, it’s good to see you.”

　　　“Let’s give them a moment,” Lafayette said, pulling John away from him. John followed, though reluctantly. 

　　　“Eliza, there are so many things I need to say to you. I’m so sor-” Alex started.

　　　“Hush,” Eliza said calmly, “I know. I forgave you a long time ago. I’ve never hated you, because I never stopped loving you.” Alex started to open his mouth in panic, but Eliza raised a hand to stop him.

　　　“Not romantically. I moved on from that. I’m very happy for you and John, he is clearly very good for you. Don’t let him slip away. Don’t forget that you aren’t easy to be with Alexander,” Eliza cautioned. Hamilton remained silent at this.

　　　“Take care,” she said as she walked gracefully away.

　　　Eliza Schuyler, the best of women, was right. John had Alexander helpless.


	12. Satisfied

　　　“You know, you don’t have to please everyone,” Angelica whispered behind Eliza, putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. Eliza cringed at the contact, trying to stop the tears from falling down on her face.  
　　　  
“Angelica. He isn’t mine anymore. I have no right to him,” she responded, forcing a cold monotone, “I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with John.”

　　　“What about your happiness Eliza? You came tonight so you could try to fix everything, and you’re willing to just let him go?” Angelica hissed, clearly frustrated.

　　　“I love- I loved him more than anything in this life, and I would choose his happiness over mine every time.”

　　　“That’s the problem! You let him break your heart once, and the second you start to feel alive again, you let him break it,” Angelica said, her voice rising, “Don’t do this to yourself.”

　　　“I can’t do this right now,” Eliza whispered, her voice cracking. She walked out of the room with perfect decorum, despite that fact that everything seemed to be falling apart around her. She knew that when it came to Alexander, she would never be satisfied.   
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************　　　  
　　　Alexander stared as Eliza left the room, wondering if there was something more that he should have told her. Maybe he should have apologized again, or maybe he shouldn’t have let her walk away. They used to be so close before everything happened; he should have seen that something was wrong. 

　　　“You’re thinking too much baby girl,” John whispered, putting his arms around Alex, “Are you okay?”

　　　“Y-yeah. I just didn’t anticipate all of that. I didn’t know that seeing Eliza would hurt that much,” he answered.

　　　“Let’s go home. You’ve done so much tonight. I’m very proud of you,” John smiled. “I’ll call a-”

　　　“Alexander!” a voice yelled through the crowd. 

　　　“Hercules!” Alex grinned, “I didn’t know if I would get to see you here tonight!”

　　　“I wouldn’t miss this for the world! It’s not everyday my Alexander gets to give a speech that he was actually asked to give,” Hercules joked. 

　　　Alexander opened his mouth to respond, but John elbowed him in the side. 

　　　“Thank you for coming Hercules. He really appreciates it,” John said instead. "Let's go home Alex."

And so the two men walked away hand in hand, and for the first time in his life, Alexander was satisfied.


	13. Story of Tonight (Reprise)

　"How about we all get a drink?" Lafayette suggested, putting an arm around Alexander, "We need to celebrate mon petit lion's speech!"

　　　"I don't know, it's been a long day, maybe ano-" John started. 

　　　"Don't say another time. We never will if we don't do it now," Lafayette interrupted. The other men shared knowing looks, and resigned themselves to watching Gilbert drink just a little bit too much.

　　　They went to the same little tavern they always went to. It was small, and not many people even knew it existed, which is exactly why the four of them loved it so much. It never felt like they were going to a bar when they went there. 

　　　When their first round arrived, Laf stood up and in the most dramatic voice he could muster, announced, "Raise a glass to the four of us!" The men smiled, raising their glasses, but Lafayette was not nearly close to being done. "We may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight! And when they tell our story, they will tell the story of tonight!" Once he was done, he took a large drink and dropped into his seat.

　　　"Did you write that before this?" Alex asked, "I mean, that rhymed. Who makes that up on the spot?"

　　　"Well that was a little deep for a rousing toast, but I guess it could have been worse," Hercules muttered. 

　　　John laughed and picked up his glass, "Here's to the story of tonight!"

　　　"Alexander!" a voice called from the doorway. Alex turned to look, and saw his third least favorite person (yes, he does have a list, but no one gets to read it) walking into the room.

　　　"Mr. Burr, sir!" 

　　　"Wow you have the whole gang here I see," Aaron observed, eyeing the four men at the table, "Well I wanted to congratulate you on your speech, it was very well done, and also quite short."

　　　"You are the worst Burr," Lafayette chimed in before taking another drink. "Why don't you have a seat with us?" He leaned into Hercules conspiratorially, and in a not-quite whisper said, "Now that I'm getting drunk I can probably tolerate him."

　　　"I'm afraid I have to go meet someone, but it was nice- well tolerable- seeing all of you," Burr replied, starting to leave. 

　　　"Oh! Hey I heard that you got someone Burr! Who is she?" Hercules asked. 

　　　"I should go," Burr responded hastily.

　　　"No these guys should go!" Alex answered immediately. He turned to his friends, willing them to leave, but they remained seated. Alex got up to join Burr, and pulled him aside.

　　　"I wish you had brought this girl with you tonight Burr," Hamilton told him, "I would have loved to meet her."

　　　"Well you see it's not easy for me to take her out."

　　　"Oh? Why's that?" Alex asked.

　　　"She's married. She's married to a rival politician of mine. No one can know that I'm seeing her," Burr whispered nervously.

　　　"Oh god," Alex replied, his eyes widening, "Well if you love her, go get her! What are you waiting for?"

　　　"It's not that easy Alexander. You should know that." And with that, Burr left the bar, leaving Alexander more than a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! So sorry for the long wait! But don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys! As always, thank you for reading, and comments/ideas are always welcome!


	14. Wait For It

　 It was cold outside that night, the bitter air stinging Aaron's face. He buried his face into his scarf, picking up the pace to his apartment. Hamilton's words ran through his incessantly. What was he waiting for? There was no doubt that he loved Theodosia. What Aaron could see that Hamilton couldn't was the fact that it paid to wait. 

　　　Alexander didn't read her letters. He didn't get to read the unbridled love in her words. People always called Alexander a wordsmith, but he had never let her words consume his thoughts, letting her change everything. 

　　　Theodosia's husband was not the best person in the world, and that's coming from a man who worked in politics everyday. They married to prevent a scandal after they were caught in a rather compromising position in high school. Her husband's family had always been influential in politics, and they couldn't let a teenage pregnancy destroy what they had created. 

　　　Aaron's background was vastly different. His parents were active in civil rights, and he grew up in a liberal household. His grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher. Even if you didn't agree with what he preached, you had to respect him. He was powerful, and was everything Aaron aspired to be. But Aaron didn't work in religion; he couldn't just tell the world what he thought. They could destroy him. They could destroy Theodosia. 

　　　When his parents died they left him with nothing but a legacy, and not a small one at that. If anything scared him, it was that legacy. What if he couldn't carry it on? What if he didn't want to? 

　　　It was easy for Hamilton. Anger and passion were as instinctual to Alexander as breathing. Maybe that's why Aaron tried to take John Laurens away from Alex right away. John had potential, and like Aaron, had a family legacy on his shoulders too. Burr tried ceaselessly, but he wasn't passionate enough for John. 

　　　Aaron knew that Hamilton never hesitates; he just takes and he takes. Alexander has lived his whole life with nothing to lose, and didn't know how to live any other way. Aaron just hoped John would realize that before it was too late that life doesn't discriminate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! Sorry for the wait guys! But I'm back and writing again! Thank you for reading, and as always, feedback is always wanted!


	15. Stay Alive

7:53 AM, December 15th,, Secret Service Encoded Message

Bomb threat to today’s State of the Union Address received by unknown terrorist group. The message was unverified, and the area was determined to not be compromised. The Address is to continue as planned with increased security. 

Message approved by Head of Secret Service, Charles Lee

**************************************************************

　　　“Alexander. The answer is still no. I want you to stay in the position you have in the Treasury Department.”

　　　“Sir, I think you are making a severe mistake. If you were to entrust me with a higher position, I could prevent Thomas Jefferson from causing incredible damage to our economy. Not to mention the fact that he isn’t even involved in the treasury! He works for the State Department! Now, you don’t see me running around thinking I know what’s best for our international relations-”

　　　“Alexander-” the other man interrupted. 

　　　“Although while we are on the subject, I would like to point out how ignorant Jefferson’s view of the refugee crisis is. He truly believes that these immigrants would destroy us. He is nothing but a watered down version of Donald Trump, and this is a man in the Cabinet! I cannot be the only one appalled by this situation sir,” Alexander finished, slightly out of breath. 

“Your feelings are noted Alexander. Now please remember to continue perfecting your debt plan for Congress. I have an important speech to give, and thankfully, it’s my last one of these,” he smiled, standing and fixing his tie. 

“Yes Mr. President. Good luck sir.”

“Thank you son. Well I must go. I’ll look for you in the audience.”

As he finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” George yelled. James Madison entered the room quickly, several files in hand. He paused to glare at Alexander before moving his attention to the president.

“Mr. President, they are waiting for you now. Senator Burr is introducing you now,” Madison explained. 

“Thank you Mr. Madison.” The president walked behind him, leaving Alexander alone. 

By the time Hamilton entered the room where it was happening, the president had already begun speaking. When Washington spoke, he captivated the room. Not a single person could look away entranced by his undeniable wisdom. His voice was gentle, but powerful in an unassuming sort of way. 

Alex’s eyes skimmed the room for John, who was probably already seated behind the president. He managed to find John,who couldn’t see him, and then looked towards Washington. 

George’s eyes perused the room slowly and meticulously before he found Alexander. His face began to light up with a smile, and then the shot rang out. 

The president fell.


	16. The Ten Duel Commandments

The shot rang in Alexander’s ears for what felt like a lifetime. He was unable to hear the screams of the hundreds of people around him. And that was the moment time seemed to hold still. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. What happened? Did someone kill the president? Is John alright? God damn it, why couldn’t they have shot Aaron Burr instead? 

He pushed through the manic crowd, forcing his way to the podium. He was slowed by the herds of people trying to get out, giving him odd looks as he went. Who would want to go up there. 

“John!” Alex cried as he neared the podium, “Are you alright?” He was met with silence, and the world shattered around him. As Alex slowly made his way up to the chairs where John would have been, he turned to see Washington, lying on the ground. 

“Sir are you alright?” And all at once, everything went dark. 

John had gone to work early that morning. He had to finish drafting the president’s last State of the Union Address for his final term. It had taken him weeks to get three sentences written, and now he was here at the White House at 4 AM trying to write a thirty minute speech. 

Alexander was asleep, which was a rare occurrence in and of itself, so John didn’t wake him. He had looked so beautiful tangled up in the sheets, his hair spread all over the pillows. His green t-shirt standing out against the backdrop of the white bedspread. 

After a few hours his phone buzzed. It was Lafayette. 

Gilbert: Monsieur Washington says that you better not have been working on that speech all night. 

John: How often do you text the POTUS?

Gilbert: Who says I am texting him?

John: Did you spend the night with POTUS? 

John: Gilbert, is there something you want to tell me?

John: Damn it Laf. 

 

By 7:30 John had finished the speech, and had proofread it about 51 times. It was vaguely pointless, since Madison would reread it anyway, because he believed he needed to be in control. 

Laurens tried to find Alexander before the speech, but one of the interns said he was in a meeting with the President. He shot off a quick text to Alex before he turned off his phone and went to go watch the first black president give his last State of the Union Address. 

John: Have a good day babe. Love you. I’ll take you to lunch after the speech. 

 

Aaron Burr did the introduction this time, which was rather unusual, but John wasn’t going to question it too much. 

The president’s speech was going very well that day. His delivery was beyond perfection, and the words sounded so eloquent when he said them. John tried to find Alexander in the audience, but there were too many people to see any one face from where he was sitting. 

　　　He thought about shooting him a quick text, and that’s when he saw it. The man in the back staring at the president. A gun, slowly rising to eye level. 

　　　That’s when he heard it. A loud crack shook the room as the president dropped behind the podium. John didn’t see who grabbed him, pulling him out of the room. All he could think was where Alexander might be. He tried to pull away from the mysterious hand pulling him in place, but its grip was strong. 

　　　He finally managed to see the face of the arm, and saw it was Charles Lee. 

　　　“Charles, what happened? Shouldn’t you be with the president?” John asked. 

　　　Charles’ face was calm he answered, “I was afraid of this. I asked Washington if he was still cool with the speech.”

　　　“You asked if he was cool with it? If he was cool with being assassinated? What the hell were you doing Lee? He trusted you. If you said it was okay, of course he would go on with the speech,” John yelled, his face turning a deep red. 

　　　“It’s not my fault he doesn’t know what he is doing! All he does is lead us from crisis to crisis.”

　　　And John punched him right in the mouth to shut him up. It was overwhelmingly satisfying to him, that is, until he remembered Alexander was out there.


	17. Meet Me Inside

John stepped out onto the stage, looking out over the room. It was cleared out now, and silence had taken over. He forced his eyes over to the group of doctors and secret service at the podium to see- to see what had happened. 

　　　John gasped in shock, “Alexander. Oh my god Alexander, are you okay my love?” He ran over and knelt next to the unconscious Alexander that lied on the ground. Gently and with some hesitation, placed his hand onto Alex’s neck, feeling for a pulse. It was a little slow, but it was beating. He took a sigh of relief. 

　　　“Don’t you ever do this to me again,” he paused as a loud groan erupted, and he turned to see Washington starting to move as the doctors treated him. 

　　　“Mr. President are you alright?” John asked, scrambling to the president’s side, “Where were you hit?” Washington was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling in a shaking motion. A red stain had formed, ruining his shirt and jacket. John cautiously put a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

　　　“John, what happened? Is everyone alright?” George asked, trying to sit up, but was stopped by John’s hand and the protest of the men around him. 

　　　“You need to stay still until we get you help. And I don’t really know sir. One moment you were speaking, and all the sudden a shot rang out. I was rushed out before I could do anything.”

　　　“Is that Alexander?” George asked, “Someone needs to tend to him. Go sit with him John. I’m okay over here.”

　　　“George! Are you alright?” a voice yelled running through the room, “Is everyone okay?” John looked up and saw that it was Lafayette. He stood to catch him as he reached the podium. 

　　　“They’re okay. The doctors are taking Washington to the hospital any second now, and Alexander is passed out. I think he went into some kind of shock,” John explained. 

　　　“I came as soon as I heard. Evidently the president being shot isn’t breaking news in the embassy,” Lafayette ranted, moving towards George, “Sir, I am so sorry that I wasn’t here. You will be okay though. I know you will get the best care possible. I will not leave your-”

　　　“Lafayette,” George commanded. 

　　　“Yes sir?”

　　　“Stop. I’m fine. Now go to Hamilton. He needs you right now son,” Washington explained. Lafayette nodded, significantly calmer after George’s reassurance. The doctors smiled at him, and gently moved the president onto a stretcher, ready to take him to the hospital. The situation wasn’t dire, but they needed to get there sooner rather than later. 

　　　As he walked over to Alex and John, Alexander started stirring, groaning quietly. John ran his hands through Alex’s hair, patiently waiting for Alex to wake up.

　　　“John?”Alex asked, slowly opening his eyes, “Are you okay?”

　　　“My god Alexander,” John laughed, “Only you would pass out and then ask if I was okay.”

　　　“This isn’t the first time I’ve passed out, so I guess it’s not that ground breaking to me anymore. Did I ever tell you about when I stayed up for 37 hours and passed out during my public speaking final? And you know, he wouldn’t fail me though; the teacher said that he didn’t want me in his class ever again, so I had to pass. And there was one time-” Alex trailed off at the glare John and Gilbert were giving him.

　　　“Mon ami, you need to sleep more, but now is not the time for that intervention. It’s not like the president was shot or anything,” Gilbert ranted. 

　　　Alexander’s body shot up, “Oh my god, where is he? I need to see him. Is he okay?”

　　　“Shh baby. He’s at the hospital, and he’s okay. You can see him later,” John soothed, “Let’s go home and get you some Tylenol. You need sleep. Gilbert do you want to stay with us?” 

　　　The Marquis shook his head, “No, I have some work to do. This changes everything.”

　　　“Was it a terrorist attack?”Alexander asked.

　　　“I don’t know yet. It may have been a lone wolf for all we know right now. I intend to find out,” Gilbert stated. Sometimes he struggled with English, but never had he been clearer than in this moment. 

　　　John smiled at him, and then put his arm around Alexander, escorting him out of the room.

　　　Alexander had been asleep , curled up to John’s side for a few hours when the phone rang. Alex jolted awake along with John, and beat him to the phone. 

　　　“Hamilton and Laurens residence,”Alex grumbled as he set his head back down on John’s chest. 

　　　“Where’s John?” a gruff voice asked, Alexander’s face wrinkling in confusion as he tried to recognize the voice.

　　　“Who is it love?” John asked.

　　　“Is that John? Let me speak to him,” the voice on the line commanded. A look of fear covered Alex’s face as he handed the phone to John. 

　　　“Hello?”John answered, yawning as he did. 

　　　“Jack, is that you?” a deep voice asked. 

　　　“Wait dad? Why are you calling?” John responded, now fully awake. 

　　　The voice of Henry Laurens sighed on the other end of the line, “Is that any way to greet your father son? I thought I taught you better than that.”

　　　“I’m sorry sir. I shouldn’t have said that sir,” John whispered.

　　　“It’s fine. I called you to ask about a rumor that I heard today.”

　　　“What would that be sir?” John questioned, afraid that he knew what the answer to that would be. 

　　　“Meet me in my office tomorrow morning at 7. Don’t be late, I don’t have a lot of time to waste. Also, don’t bring that roomate of yours. He is the last thing I want to see.” And then there was a click. Henry Laurens had hung up angrily. Alex looked up at John, reaching up to touch his face. 

　　　“I’m so sorry,” Alex whispered. John just shook his head, his father just found out that John was living with another man. 

　　　More importantly, Henry Laurens had just confirmed that his son was gay. 

　　　


	18. That Would Be Enough

"Well shit," John muttered, "I can't do this."

　　"Don't worry John. It'll be okay. We'll get through. We always do," Alex whispered, taking John's hand. 

　　"What will he say?" John took his hand back, and rubbed his face, "And he didn't think this could wait a few days until after the president was shot? He didn't even ask if I was okay. I was sitting right behind the Washington. It could have just as easily have been me. I don't mean anything to him."

　　"John," Alexander lifted John's chin to look into his eyes, "What has he ever done for you? You don't owe him anything. If you don't want to go see him, you don't have to."

　　"I mean, he's my father, I should want him in my life," John explained. 

　　"I'll go with you John."

　　"Wait what?" John startled, "You can't. I don't know what he'll do."

　　"I want to support you. Listen, I know I don't know what you're going through right now, but so long as I have you, that would be enough. Let me part of your story, even the bad parts," Alex pleaded. 

　　"God you should write poetry. Do you rehearse this stuff in a mirror just in case something comes up?" Laurens laughed, shaking his head.

　　"Babe I have notebooks filled with this stuff. Maybe you can read them some day," Alexander smiled, "Would you be opposed to me intentionally pissing off your father?"

　　John's eye roll was enough to answer the question.

　　"Never mind. I won't propose or talk about our sex life in front of your dad."

　　John choked, "Please don't talk about our sex life to anyone? Ever?" Alex shrugged nonchalantly, laying back onto the pillow, folding his hands behind his head.

　　"Wait Alexander. Did you say propose?"

　　Alex's eyes were shut, and he was completely motionless. 

　　"You did not fall asleep that fast you jerk. You impress even the Energizer Bunny," John whined to the still silent Alexander, "Come on you can't do that to me." John sighed, closing his own eyes. It all could wait until the next morning. 

　----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　"I'm just saying that Europe has always been appealing to me."

　　"No John. We are not moving to Europe right now," Alex said as he finished putting on his jacket. 

　　"They have a six week election cycle in London. Think about it. We could miss this whole election drama Alex!" John begged.

　　"All the more reason to stay. I can't imagine the idiots that are going to want to replace Washington. What if they try to replace the first black president with some racist? I simply can't handle that." He reached over and fixed John's collar, "It's okay John. I'm with you. Your father won't do anything when I'm around."

　　"Alexander."

　　"Yes John?" Alex smiled, beaming up at John.

　　"You've come so far. I'm so proud of you." John pecked a quick kiss on Alex's forehead, "Let's go and get this over with."

　　Henry Laurens had been waiting for ten minutes when the waitress escorted John and Alex to a table in a private corner of the restaurant. Hamilton was amazed by the elegance of the whole place, often forgetting that John had come from wealth, a much different upbringing than his own. A scowl formed on Henry Laurens' face when he saw Alex following John to the table. He stood, his hand outstretched to his son, withdrawing it when Alexander tried to take it. 

　　"Sir this is Alexander Hamilton. He works for the Treasury Department currently, though he does more work as one of the president's speech writers," John introduced after an uncomfortable silence. 

　　"I wanted it to be just you and I Jack. I specifically asked for you to not bring him. As I would imagine you know, he really is the problem here."

　　"Excuse me sir-" Alexander interjected, "I insisted on coming with John. For moral support."

　　"Not your place boy. I know what you're doing with my son, and it needs to end. Now," Henry commanded. 

　　"And you need to leave your son alone. Now," Alexander countered, despite the desperate looks John gave him, " He will leave how he chooses to you, and he will not be bullied by you and your ignorance."

　　Henry sighed, reeling in his anger, "I can't protect you if you do this. Once this comes out, you will be crucified by the media. You think people wanted to kill Washington before they learn that he allows gay relationships to persist during his term? You all have a storm coming."

　　"Well I think we can handle it. Sir," Alex finished, "So I think we're leaving. John?"

　　John nodded, standing from the table, "It was good to see you sir." He took Alex's hand, and marched out of the restaurant feeling like he could take on the world. 

　　

　　If only he had seen Thomas Jefferson and James Madison sitting at a nearby table. Maybe he could have prepared for the oncoming storm. 

　　But right now he was with Alexander, and not with Henry Laurens. That was enough.


	19. Guns and Ships

　　“Mr. President, I just don’t understand why you don’t want to make a bigger statement. You were shot!”

　　“There is enough anti-immigrant sentiment in the country, I do not want people to make outlandish connections to further their ignorance,” George explained, holding back an intense sigh, “Now get back to work Nathaniel. Thank you.”

　　“Yes sir. If this is what you want please tell the French ambassador that he needs to leave me alone. I have not been able to get anything done, because every five minutes he comes in telling me what I’m doing wrong.” George smiled, nodding. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

　　Once Greene left, George set his head back down on the pillow. As soon as the hospital had finished getting him stable, the cavalry rolled in. He thought that being shot would warrant at least a few hours of quiet, and this was the closest he had gotten to that. Then there was a knock on the door, and the sound of it slowly creaking open. George’s instinct was to panic, but he knew the Secret Service was out there. 

　　“George?” a voice asked, peeking their head into the door. He looked up, and saw it was Lafayette. 

　　“Hello Gilbert.”

　　Lafayette rushed over to the side of the bed, sitting in a chair that had been brought in for a meeting earlier.

　　“How are you sir?” Lafayette asked, gently patting the president’s arm, “Do you need anything?”

　　“I’m fine. Thank you for stopping by, I do appreciate it,” George smiled, “You know-”

　　Lafayette interrupted, “Do not thank me monsieur. There should be no doubt that I would visit you. If I had my way I wouldn’t leave your side, and for now at least, that will be the case.”

　　“Gilbert you don’t have to-”

　　“Yes George. I do,” Gilbert stated, clearly ending the conversation. 

　　George’s laugh rang out clearly for the first time in days, “Okay dear. But you do need to stop harassing poor Greene. I told him I don’t want to make a big deal out of everything. The shooter will stand trial and go to jail. I don’t need anything more than that.”

　　“So I should probably make some phone calls then,” Lafayette muttered, pulling out his phone.

　　“Why?” George asked, furrowing his brow,

　　“I may need to return the guns and ships.” George sighed, putting his head in his hands.

　　“What did you do Gilbert?”

　　“Nothing mon amour. Nothing at all,” Lafayette smirked, “Just called in a couple of favors. Maybe a few armies. The Spanish armada. Nothing outside the usual.”

　　George reached over and shoved Gilbert’s shoulder, “God can’t you behave for once?”


	20. History Has Its Eyes On You

　"Listen Thomas, I don't know if that's the best idea" James countered, slumping further into his chair, "It isn't even remotely ethical."

　　"This is politics, it's never ethical," Thomas explained, rolling his eyes. He looked over the papers that James had given him, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

　　"I don't see how this will help anything. Hamilton doesn't have the votes anyway, the Republicans have the majority as it is. We don't need to do this to them."

　　"You don't know that! We could just as easily lose this. We have to turn more republicans against Hamilton, and this is the only ammunition we have right now," Thomas stated, "And there's something bigger at stake with this. America is in turmoil after Washington being shot. There is no time more likely for gun control measures to actually get passed. We have to stop that from happening."

　　"Now you're talking in crazy hypotheticals Thomas!" James exclaimed. 

　　"It's not all that crazy anymore James! History has its eyes on us right now. The power to change everything lies in us. It's time for us to set a precedent."

　　James sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Did you have someone in mind to support all this? You and I alone won't be enough."

　　"How do you feel about Burr?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　"Mr. President, we need to set a precedent! I know why you've been avoiding anything extreme, but we are approaching the end of your term and now is the time to stand."

　　"Alexander. Please. If we want to do anything, it needs to be bipartisan, otherwise it's a waste of all our time," Washington explained, shifting in the hospital bed. 

　　"Sir we have to do something. The world needs to see that this is the last straw. If we do nothing we leave our descendants to fix our mess!"

　　"I understand Hamilton" George said, stopping his rambling, "But we cannot afford to do this right now. You need to get your debt plan through Congress."

　　"Is that really more important than preventing senseless gun violence sir?" Alex questioned. 

　　"That's not fair Alex."

　　"Well you being shot isn't fair sir. All of the massacres that have occurred in our country aren't fair. The deaths of thousands of innocent people that will never again go home to their families isn't fair. None of this is fair. But right now that isn't the point. The point is that the world is expecting us to do something. History will expect us to do something sir. If you are unwilling, than what are you saying sir? What kind of mark are you going to leave on your administration?" Alex gasped as he realized what he had just said, "I'm sorry sir. That was out of line."

　　"I think it's time for you to go home Alexander," the President responded, his voice sounding like the calm within the storm. The eye of a hurricane.

　　"Sir-"

　　"Go home Alexander."


	21. The World Turned Upside Down

　　"I know you and I aren't close sir, but I felt as if you deserved to know this." 

　　George raised an eyebrow, scooting his chair forward, "What are you talking about Senator?"

　　"The Republicans are setting your administration up for a scandal before the vote on the debt plan," the man sighed, looking down shamefully, "They also think it could stop any attempts at gun control as well sir."

　　George sat up a little taller, "How bad is it exactly?" 

　　"It's Alexander. They want to bait him."

　　"Into doing what?" the President asked. 

　　"Outing himself and his relationship with John Laurens. Jefferson, Madison, and possibly Henry Laurens allegedly have evidence to prove it."

　　Washington let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That's it?"

　　"What do you mean 'that's it'? This is huge, and could give them the ammunition they need to get a Republican into the presidency. I know it's a topic that we've been avoiding sir, but you need to start thinking about who you may endorse when the time comes," the Senator explained, his voice calmer than one would expect in the situation at hand. 

　　"First of all, I am not ashamed of having gay staff in the White House, and nothing will change my mind on that front," George countered, "And more importantly, I will not succumb to partisan fighting right now, especially when we have no candidates announced for office. I have my assumptions, but they are just that- assumptions."

　　George stopped when he heard the door open just a crack. 

　　"You wanted to see me sir?"

　　"Yes Alexander, come in," George gestured for him to take a seat, "Thank you for your advice Senator. Have a good day."

　　"But Sir-"

　　"Burr?"

　　"Yes sir?"

　　"Close the door on your way out." Burr looked at him in shock, and marched out of the door which only made a faint sound as it shut. 

　　The silence lasted all of two seconds before Alexander started, "Sir I am so sorry about going off on you the other day. You know I only have the upmost respect for you."

　　"Alexander-"

　　"And I understand that gun control is not simple, I should never have put that kind of pressure on you-"

　　"Alexander enough," George interrupted, "You were right. I have to stand up for what I believe, regardless of the consequences. Which brings me to something I learned after I called you here today. The Republicans are going to out you and John."

　　"Oh." Alexander was speechless.

　　"Are you alright?" George asked, starting to move over to the boy. He startled as the door flew open once again.

　　"Sir!" John Laurens yelled as he ran into the room.

　　"John?" the other men questioned in unison.

　　"I don't mean to bother you, but something just happened." Alex's eyes widened in fear, knowing what John was about to say. 

　　"Thomas Jefferson is going to run for President-"

　　"What?!" Alexander practically screamed.

　　"And he proposed a gun control bill."

　　"What the hell is going on?" Alexander whined, throwing his head on the President's desk. 

　　"I think he is trying to unite the party."

　　"Why didn't Burr say anything? God that stupid independent," Alexander muttered, typing vehemently on his phone.

　　"Alex I swear to god if you are on twitter I will end you," John threatened, reaching fot the phone.

　　"It's just to Burr, don't worry so much!" Alex stuck his arms out as far as he could, trying to finish his tweet. 

　　"Gentlemen!" George yelled, the men froze in terror, "The world appears to have turned upside down. All we can do is live within it. Now let's get to work. We're going to win this."

　　Never had Alexander Hamilton felt more patriotic than in that moment.


	22. Chapter 22

John Laurens had never seen such controlled chaos in his life, and he had grown up in the house of Senator Henry Laurens, so that was saying something. In the span of three hours, Thomas Jefferson had announced his candidacy, the republicans had proposed gun control, the president was planning his on counter proposal, and Alexander Hamilton had shut up. 

The Washington administration was currently over in D,C trying to fix the damage. Alexander was locked up in his office typing furiously, stopping only to answer the occasional phone call. Each time it would ring he seemed to get more agitated. 

John knocked on the door, "Hey Alex. Are you alright?"

Alex hesitated, "I don't know John, I just don't know anymore."

"What's going on?" John asked, sitting on the desk, moving a few papers, "You know you can tell me anything. We're a team. Batman and his gay Robin."

"Jefferson and Madison are going to use us to kill Washington's Administration."

"What do you mean?" John questioned, confusion rushing his face. 

"They want to out our relationship to upset the republican base. The more Republicans they upset, the less likely we are to get anything through Congress."

John put his head into his hands, not speaking for a solid minute. "Then we'll do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"We will out ourselves. Let's make it something revolutionary and positive for Washington. Let's win this."

Alex jumped up, pressing his lips onto John's, "God you're amazing. I love you so much."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'    "Thank you for meeting me," George said, smiling for the first time that day. 

"George, why-?"

Washington raised a hand to stop him, sliding a paper across. The paper read: "I'm not sure if it's safe for us to talk here. People are trying to wreck my name, and they'll do anything. I need to protect you."

"I know these are difficult times Mister President, but France will always be an ally, If you would like, we could discuss your policy ideas later," Lafayette said, slowly, as if thinking out each syllable. 

"And America will always be there should France be in need. I'll have my secretary set up a meeting. Thank you Marquis."

As Lafayette walked away he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right in the White House anymore.


	23. Dear Theodosia

“Hi Aaron. I missed you.”

Aaron pulled her in, not seeing the subtle grimace on her face, “I missed you too.” 

She sighed, stepping out of the embrace, “Aaron, he’s coming back tomorrow.”

“What does that mean for us Theo?”

Theo collapsed onto a chair, her deep brown eyes filling with tears. 

Aaron knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, “Please don’t.”

“I have to Aaron! It’s not black and white. If I leave him, I could lose it all!”

“But you’re okay with losing me?” Aaron asked.

She stood up abruptly, “Why the hell are you putting me in this situation? Do you think I want to hurt you? I just don’t have a choice.”

“Of course you do! You just don’t want to make the hard one! These last two months while he’s been gone have been the best of our lives, but the second he comes back, you run to him!” Aaron yelled, closing the distance between them. 

“I’m pregnant.”

“Wait-what?” This time it was Aaron’s turn to collapse.

“I can pass it off as his.”

He gasped, “No.”

She pressed a kiss on his cheek, her tears mingling with his, “Please just leave baby. Our child needs stability. He can give us that..”

Aaron walked away without a word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened to Jefferson’s office, a young intern walked in, “Sir? A Mr.Burr is here to speak to you. He says it’s about President Washington.”

 

Jefferson looked up from his desk, a smirk filling his face, “Send him in.”


	24. NonStop

Alexander slammed his laptop shut. There was just too much to do. He had to propose his plan to Congress in just a few days, but how could he do that in the midst of all this? The republicans had proposed a gun control bill, something incredibly unlike them. Thomas Jefferson is going to run for President of the United States, Leader of the Free World.   
What if he won? There had been talks that John Adams would run, but during his time in government he had been nothing but a nuisance with no sense, Though as Alexander would attest, stranger things had happened.   
But right now it's the national debt he needs to worry about. If he could just get his plan through maybe that would get a democrat into office following Washington. He reopened his laptop and began to write.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John was regretting his decision to tell Alex that they should out themselves. What if this ruined everything? Maybe he should talk to Washington. John had always had a great respect for the President and trusted him beyond belief.   
As he made his way down the hall, his phone buzzed. It was a call from Hercules. Laurens furrowed his eyebrow, why was he calling. In his distraction he didn't notice the person coming right at him, causing him to walk straight into the passerby.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry-" John started, pausing when he made eye contact with the man in front of him, "Sir. What are you doing here?"  
"Giving you a fair warning Jack. The party is going to out you and Alexander," Henry stated, no emotion reaching his eyes.   
"I know. Why are you telling me this?"  
Henry sighed, "I know you hate me, and with good reason, but it doesn't mean I don't care. Regardless of all that's happened, you're my son, and I will always protect you."  
"Alex and I are going to take care of this. I don't need you to help."  
"John please-"  
"Stop." John interrupted, "I don't want to hear it. You've never supported Alex and I. Don't be expecting anything from me. Don't even look for a wedding invitation." And with that marched away down to the President's office.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex hesitated before knocking on the door, held back both by suspicion and pride. Maybe this isn't where he should lay his trust, it's definitely not where he wanted to. He sighed, and knocked.  
"Alexander, what do you need?"  
Alex paused, "I need you to help me fix this mess."  
"No. That's political suicide Hamilton."  
"But it isn't! This is the way to grow our careers into something great! We can change the future of this nation Burr!" Alexander yelled, inserting himself in the doorway as Aaron tried to shut it.   
Burr sighed, "What did you have in mind?"  
"First we need to out John and I."  
"You're insane!" Aaron choked, "This is the worst idea I've ever heard. You want to do that right before you try to pass your debt plan? Before the Republicans try to get their gun control plan through? What the hell are you thinking?"  
"Make scandal work for us."   
Burr buried his face in his hands, "God I hope you're right about this."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door opened to the President's office, Lafayette peeking through the door, "Excuse me sir-"  
George jumped up, pulling Gilbert into his office, slamming the door behind them, "I told you it wasn't safe for us here. What are you doing?"  
"Well I'm sorry that I want to see you. Heaven forbid I have emotions here!" Lafayette accused, his voice slowly getting louder.   
"I'm sorry that my presidency is an inconvenience to you! If only you had known what you were getting into-wait- you did."George countered, his voice still a whisper.   
"George I can't live like this! Why am I just a secret?"  
Washington sighed, "Because if it wasn't one, you could be killed. People aren't necessarily kind here Gilbert. I love you. I need you alive." For the first time in a while I smile plastered Lafayette's face.   
Gilbert put a hand on the other man's face, pulling George's lips to his own. He was safe. George pulled Laf in, putting his hands on his waist.   
The door flew open, John marching in.   
All of the men gasped, staring blankly at one another. The men began to speak in unison.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry sir I should have knocked." John stumbled backing up.   
"John I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Gilbert-"  
"Why the hell didn't you knock John? Were you raised in a stable?"  
"Barn," George muttered.  
"What?"   
"Gilbert it's "Were you born in a barn?"," George explained.  
John sighed, "Is this really the time?"  
"Sorry," they replied in unison.   
The door once again flew open, two men entering the room. First it was Burr, a grave look plastered on his face. He was followed by Alexander, whose eyes were glued on his phone.   
"Sorry for interrupting Sir-"  
"Don't worry it seems to be a common theme today," George replied.  
Burr paused, "Umm, okay sir. Perhaps you should look at the Washington Post."  
George looked at him with confusion, but Burr raised a hand, "Just look sir." Alexander volunteered his phone. Washington walked over to his desk and put on his glasses, skimming the article.   
He sat in silence for a few moments once he finished, "Well gentlemen that's quite the article." Washington handed the phone to John, who had been waiting in anticipation. John slowly dropped onto the nearest chair.   
"Why Alexander?"  
"John it was your idea-"  
Laurens interrupted, "You could have double checked first before you went and outed us to the whole world!" He started to continue, but stopped after thinking about it. He left the room without a word.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eliza took a deep breath as she opened the Messenger on her phone. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Maybe it wasn't her place to send a message. She started to push her phone away, but thought better of it. No one knew Alexander as well as she did.   
Maybe she spent too much time on John's profile, looking at all of his pictures. He really was quite the photographer, and it was impossible not to notice how handsome he was.   
She quickly typed out a message, tossing her phone to the side immediately. Just as Eliza started to relax, her phone pinged.   
He wanted to meet and talk.   
That was not the plan.


	25. What'd I Miss?

The four remaining men continued to stare at each other in silence.

Gilbert coughed, “So how is everyone today?” He grimaced as George elbowed him in the side.

“Not the time Gilbert. Not the time.”

Aaron started quietly, trying to ease the tension, “Everything will be okay gentlemen. We’ve dealt with worse.”

“Shut the hell up Burr-”

Washington interrupted, “No need for language Alexander-”

“-It’s your fault we’re in this mes!” Alexander yelled, pretending not to notice the President’s words. 

“It was your idea Alexander!” Burr retorted.

Alex stuttered, “Well, well you let me! I’m supposed to be the irrational one! People are supposed to stop me!”

Lafayette stepped forward, “Mon ami, you would have done it anyway.”

“Not the point!”

With a booming voice, George cut through, “Gentlemen! This is enough. I do not want to hear any more arguing! We are going to sit down and figure all of this out!” 

And with that, the door once again opened, much to everyone’s dismay. And in stepped the Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson, looking extremely confused. 

“So, what’d I miss?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t you dare get involved Eliza,” Angelica ordered, as Eliza explained how she was meeting John later that day.

“Angie- I promise you I’m not going to do anything stupid! I just want to talk to him. I can help,” Eliza explained, gently willing her sister to calm down. 

“No you can’t! Alexander will do what it takes to survive! He doesn’t care about you!”

Eliza looked as if she had been smacked in the face. She slowly rose from her seat, trying to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. She knew that Alexander didn’t love her anymore. He had John, and now they were outed to the world. Eliza knew 

very little of Henry Laurens, but she knew this would not be good for John.

When he and John had started dating, she wasn’t surprised, but she was hesitant. Alexander had always been subject to whims and momentary passions, she cringed as Maria slipped through her mind. 

He wasn’t one to say no.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Get out Thomas.”

Jefferson laughed, “Oh Hamilton, what a pleasure to see you too! The only time I’ll be happier is when you stop working in government.”

“And I’ll be happier when you-”

Burr interrupted, sliding in front of Alexander. “Why are you here Thomas? This is not the time.”

“Well, I just had a reminder for the President,” he smiled, “That right now more is at risk than gun control bills and debt plans. Almost more than the Presidency. Since Monsieur Lafayette is here as well, I don’t see the need to clarify Mister 

President. I don’t know if Hamilton’s debt plan will get through Congress, but for your own and Lafayette’s good, I’m sure it won’t get past you sir.” Jefferson gave a final smirk, and marched out the door. 

Alexander’s jaw dropped, “Wait what? What is he talking about?”

George sighed, opening his mouth to explain, but he was cut off by Aaron Burr. 

“They’ve been having an affair.”

Gasping, Lafayette pulled Aaron to look at him, “You knew?” Aaron hung his head, unable to look into his eyes.

Realization hit Alexander. “He’s the one who told.”

“Go home Alex. Tomorrow you’re going to get your debt plan through,” George said, ending the previous discussion.

“Sir?”

“Pass the debt plan Alexander.”


	26. Cabinet Battle #1

It was 3AM when Alex woke up to the sound of a door gently shutting. He looked up, squinting at the figure in front of him. “This better not be how I die,” he thought. If he had to die today, let it at least be after destroying Thomas Jefferson in the debate. As the figure came closer, he started to recognize its shape.

“John?” Alex whispered, as if he were to speak too loudly John would leave.

“Shh baby girl,” John hushed, climbing into the bed, “I missed you.”

Alex smiled, pulling him tightly to his chest, “It was only a few hours my dearest.”

“I messed up in yelling at you.”

Alexander shook his head, “You were right. I was reckless.” If it was possible for the two to get any closer to each other, they did.

“I talked to Eliza today,” John muttered after a brief silence.

Alex said nothing in response.

“She still loves you.”

A beat passed, “I know.” John started to open his mouth to respond, afraid that this might be the end, but he was interrupted by Alex pressing his lips against John’s. And so they stopped talking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was also 3AM when Thomas Jefferson realized that Hamilton’s debt plan was going to get through Congress. It was infallible and bipartisan. It would change around some departments to appease the republicans and would raise taxes on the wealthy to appease the democrats. It valued government welfare programs and would cut unnecessary expenses.

It would pass. The only way to stop it would be a Presidential veto, and Washington would not be easily blackmailed, even if his reputation was at stake.

Maybe Thomas could concede the debt plan, but not gun control or the presidency. Those he had to win.

Aaron had proposed an idea, something he heard from Theodosia.

Her name was Maria Reynolds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John kissed Alex on the cheek one last time before the nightmare started. It was sufficient to say that John didn’t know what he was doing. He had worked with Alex for quite some time, but never had he ever dealt with something of this magnitude.

While Alex set up, John grabbed the minority whip as she walked by, “Hey what do you think is going to happen?”

She smiled, “I really shouldn’t say, but I don’t think you need to worry.”

“Do we have the votes?”

She simply smiled once more before she walked away.

The debate was unprecedented to say the least. John could barely keep up at times, the two men both going off on tangents. The President of the Senate eventually gave up on trying to reign them in, letting them attack each other.

“Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. That is the concept on which our nation was founded. We were not designed to have a huge, invasive government!”

Alexander laughed, “What are you talking about Thomas? Our nation was founded on slaves, so don’t kid yourself. If we didn’t expand governmental powers we would still have slavery. If it wasn’t for government expansion we never would have escaped the Great Depression. We are running a real nation, not just on a piece of paper.”

“So your only answer is to tax the wealthy? The nation is in debt why should the rich have to bear it?” Thomas retorted.

“That is a gross simplification and you know it Jefferson. This will jump start our economy, a financial diuretic, how do you not get it?”

John smiled, that rhymed.

Thomas was getting worked up saying, “You’re doing this for your own power. Don’t hide it, if the shoe fits wear it.”

“I’ll show you where my shoe fits-”

“We’ll call that good,” the President of the Senate interrupted, “It is time to move this to a vote. All non-members of the Senate must exit.

John ran to Alex when they met outside the Senate chambers.

“How did I do?”

John laughed at Alex, who was eagerly bouncing in front of him, “You did great baby girl.”

They both turned at the sound of the doors. The vote was over.

They won.

At least for now.


End file.
